Tease
by love.x.music
Summary: InuYasha decides he just can't take the teasing anymore.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. But it would be _so_ much fun if I did!

**A/N:** So, I know it's Halloween and I should probably post something scary about Kagome getting haunted by a youkai InuYasha that wants to eat her or something... but you guys are just being so awesome with reviews, I decided to post this today. As opposed to posting it next week as I had planned. ;) Happy Halloween!

* * *

She was teasing me again. She was teasing me again and it was just about driving me _mad_. Tonight was the night of the full moon. The night when my youkai was strongest. She knows this and yet she continues to _tease_ me.

Her skirt flits about as her hips sway from side to side, gusts of wind blow it higher and higher until I can see the bottom of her ass—and then it stops. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and I try to will the wind to blow stronger, to give me another glimpse of milky white skin and soft rounded curves. It doesn't. My hands clench and unclench in the sleeves of my haori. My youkai is restless. _I_ am restless. I want to_ fuck_ her, I want relief, I want _release_. And for once, all sides of me are in agreement. This ends _tonight_.

*~*~*~*

My palms are itching, I'm sweating, it is unbearably hot, and in place of the sun beating down on me, the full moon shines in all its glory. It calls to my youkai. _It_ is the cause of my suffering, of my unrest. My eyes glow in the pale moonlight, as I wait. My youkai is telling me that there is something that is going to happen, and it puts me on edge.

I watch as she bolts into a sitting position. I can hear her increased heartbeat, and I can smell the sweat and arousal from her body. She's been dreaming again. She is careful not to make any noise as she creeps out of camp. Silly girl! She has no idea how much of a target she is. I follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She reaches the river and carefully pulls off her clothes, unknowingly revealing herself to me. I feel myself harden at the sight of her, my youkai struggles against its confines, but I keep it locked in its cage, refusing its cry for freedom. It snarls in protest, pacing back and forth as it rattles the bars of its confines. I ignore it. Now is not the time. She steps into the water, it is cool and she shivers slightly, goosebumps breaking out over her beautiful skin, and _Gods above_ her nipples harden into beautiful rosy peaks. I lick my lips. My youkai gives the cage a swift kick in protest. I ignore it. Wading her way over to a smooth looking boulder she braces against it, her back on the rock, placing herself at a slight angle. The moonlight shines down on her as her hands slowly caress her body and the vision created is _breathtaking_.

Her left hand is teasing her breasts while her right hand plays down below. My cock throbs in response and I rub it through my hakama absently. I will wait—now is not the time. Beads of water trail lazily down her body and I can't help but be jealous. I wish I were in their position. She groans as she finds a steady rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out. My sharp vision takes note of the glistening on her fingers and my nose catches the scent of her arousal. My mouth waters in response and I can't help but slip my hand beneath my hakama, to stroke my cock in time with her thrusts. Her face is flushed and her breathing is ragged. I watch her, enthralled by the way her flush extends beyond her face, to her breasts. Suddenly, she tenses and her head flies back, her eyes clamp shut,her hips thrust forward, and she cries out my name.

*~*~*~*

_'Now!'_ My mind cries. No being on earth could have stopped me then. My youkai growls its approval and then I am naked, next to her in a heartbeat. I stare down at her and she stares at me, wide eyed and utterly confused. "InuYasha?"

"Mmm…?" I whisper huskily.

"What-?"

"Shhh…" I cut her off. Now is not the time for speaking. My lips meet hers in a kiss meant to convey all that I couldn't with words. She seems to understand as she kisses me back with equal passion. I pull her closer to me and her body instantly melts into mine. We fit perfectly, and once again, my youkai growls its approval. She groans at the sound as it reverberates through her body. I respond by slipping my tongue into her sweet, hot, mouth. She groans and her tongue meets mine in a frenzy of heightened emotion. I can feel her, her tightened nipples brushing against my chest, as her hands tangle themselves in my hair, scratching at the base of my ears. I groan into her mouth and press myself against her insistently. I move my kisses from her mouth, trailing them along her jaw to her neck, causing her to shudder. Her hands leave my hair in favour of scratching long lines down my back as she mumbles incoherently about how good it felt. I grind myself into her leg, feeling pathetic, but still every bit like the dog I'm supposed to be. She gasps and boldly reaches a hand in between us to grasp my cock.

I whimper. _Gods, so good._ It feels so good to have her hand wrapped around my cock. Although, it feels even better when she starts to move her hand up and down in long hard strokes. I can't stop the embarrassing noises from escaping me and eventually I find that I just don't care anymore. My knees start to buckle and I know I have to do something before I end up underwater. I start to move my kisses southward stopping to lave attention on her pert breasts, licking and suckling until her head is thrashing from side to side and her hands are grabbing at the rock, trying to gain a hold on some form of reality. I grin and pull away, moving swiftly to her core. My youkai thrives within me and as I inhale her scent I feel my youkai surge forward demanding I let it take over. For once, I don't fight it and embrace his presence, allowing him to dominate my actions. Kagome, for one, doesn't seem to mind as her moans and groans permeate the air around us.

Just as I feel her impending orgasm, I pull away, earning me a groan of dissatisfaction in protest. I smirk as I arrange her on the boulder, spreading her legs apart and fitting myself in between them. I watch her expression, looking for any signs of resistance or rejection. When I find none I press myself into her, my youkai's increased strength making it faster than I intended, but I suppose in the long run, it was for the best. She's hurting and I hate it, and even though I'm the cause of her pain, she still looks up at me, eyes trusting and full of warmth and I can't help but whisper promises of what was to come. Instead of reprimanding me for my dirty words, she responds by wrapping her legs around my waist, and I give her a fang bearing smirk in response though the expression morphs to one of pleasure as I bite my lip when I begin to move slowly within her. It's _so_ good. So _fucking_ tight, and I feel like I'm going to cum on the fucking spot.

*~*~*~*

She practically claws at my back as I being to pick up my pace, pumping my cock into her with more force and the sounds she makes drive me crazy. I groan as she unconsciously tightens her walls around me, and her eyes widen at the sensation. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ I give her a grunt as I smirk slightly. Our motions become more fluid as we settle into a comfortable rhythm as our sweat slicked bodies come together again and again. The moment is intense, I'm completely surrounded by her, her body is consuming me and I can feel my balls tightening as my orgasm approaches. The sound of our naked flesh slapping together fills the area and the water sloshes around my legs. Then suddenly, I pull out and I chuckle at her outrage. Still smirking, I grab her by the waist and turn her around, so that she is facing the rock. Automatically her hands find themselves on the rock as she sought to steady herself in the water. I enter her without warning, in one long hard thrust and I am pleased with her scream of satisfaction.

My youkai is enjoying this position. I am on the verge of transformation, but yet I know I'm still in control. When I look over at the water to study my reflection I can see that my eyes still hold their amber colour, though what was once white is now a striking crimson, my markings are somewhat visible, and I don't need to look to know that my fangs and claws have lengthened slightly. I can feel the extra energy my youkai lends me as I being to pound into the girl—no _woman_ beneath me with increased vigor. She is mewling, sobbing, crying with her need to be fulfilled. I speak to her in a low growl.

"You see what the consequences are? Always prancing around in that fucking short skirt."

She gasps. I must've hit a particularly nice spot. I angle myself so that I hit it continuously.

"Always teasing me? You're such a _fucking tease_ Ka-go-me!" I separate her name teasingly, punctuating each syllable with a hard thrust, allowing my balls to swing forward and slap against her clit. She's practically wailing now. My name rolls off her tongue in such an erotic way that it almost feels like she's trying to fuck me with her voice. _Keh._ Even when we have sex she teases me. Her small hands grabs and scratch at the rock she faces as she falls from her hands to her elbows. We both gasp at the angle this gives me and she turns her head to look into my eyes. I hold her gaze, taking in her flushed face and the absolute pleasure that is prominent on her beautiful features. She wants to cum so badly I can practically taste it—so I make a decision.

Without once breaking our connection, I flip us around so that _I'm_ the one that is on the rock, sitting higher up so that I'm on a flatter plain and I allow her to straddle me from above. She shudders at how good it feels like this and I can only struggle to breathe—it seems I keep forgetting to do that. Slowly, torturously, she rolls her hips and my head falls back at the sensation. The tightening in my balls is not compounded by the tingling sensation that seems to have spread out from my groin to encompass my whole body. As she gets bolder, she begins to lift herself up and come down harder on my cock. I watch her as she rides my cock, her raven hair tumbling about her wildly and her breasts bounce with each roll of her hips. I won't last much longer and I can feel her walls beginning to ripple around me. I whimper at the feeling and begin to rub furiously at her clit, trying desperately to bring her over the edge I'm so close to going over. She whines in frustration and I try to coerce her with my dirty words.

"Yes baby, that's it! Ride my cock. You feel so good. Fuck! _Ride. My. Cock." _The last few words are gritted out through my teeth as I thrust upwards in an attempt to make her cum. It works. Her eyes widen momentarily, as if she wasn't expecting it, and then she screams. Every resonating note betrays her absolute pleasure, and her walls squeeze me so hard I can't hold back any longer. With one final hard thrust I join her in oblivion as I see white and my world falls apart. I cum with such force that it begins to drip back out of her, covering my balls and upper thighs in the sticky substance.

As I'm coming down from my high I feel her collapse against me, utterly exhausted as I slowly slide out of her. She pants into my chest and I bring my arms up to cradle her body against mine. She lifts her head slightly and gives me a contented smile. I smile back as she snuggles up to me and we bask in the afterglow of our 'activities'.

About five minutes later she breaks the silence.

"InuYasha?" Her voice is barely a whisper. _Poor exhausted girl._ My youkai is satisfied and can now afford to be more generous.

"Hm?" I manage a grunt in response. My youkai rolls it's eyes at me. The bastard. _Smooth InuYasha. Really Smooth._

"Now what?" I knew she was referring to "us" but I still couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

"Another round woman? Wow, I must've been _really good._" She smacks my chest, and gives me a look that clearly said '_you know that's not what I meant'_. I just grin and twitch my ears a bit, hoping that maybe if I look really cute she won't rip my balls off in a fit of fury.

"We'll talk later, for now, we rest." I respond, my voice soft. She gives me a gentle smile and closes her eyes. Things may still be unresolved, but I can't help but think that we would be just fine. I had my youkai to thank for that. However, maybe now she'll think twice before she teases me.

I hope she does it more often.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

So, this was originally written as a birthday giftfic for my sistah InuGrrrl and the lovely Inuyashaloverr. I have since edited the shit out of it because looking back I find my writing a bit ... juvenile and unsatisfying. So it has been edited. Okay... more like gutted and redone. But whatever. It's done and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
